Little M
by LeiliPattz
Summary: ONE-SHOT - A história da princesa da família e do seu gato que vive fugindo.


**Little M**

**Título: **Little M  
**Autora: **Leili Pattz  
**Shipper: **Bella/Edward/Little M/Cookie e etc  
**Beta: **Fernanda Consuelo  
**Gênero: **Família  
**Censura:** K  
**Sinopse: **A história da princesa da família e do seu gato que vive fugindo.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Essa One-shot foi escrita especialmente para a Milena Mendes (Milly) uma amiga maravilhosa, uma beta incrível, uma futura Bella de BSK (é sério) e que hoje está fazendo aniversário. Parabéns e espero que goste do seu presente.**

* * *

- Cookie, cookie! Onde _vucê _tá? - a garotinha de cabelos escuros e olhos verde claro rodava por todos os cantinhos do seu quarto, sem saber onde o seu novo amiguinho poderia estar.

Cookie era seu gato, pequeno e com os olhos azuis claros, pelos brancos e macios como algodão doce. Ela o tinha ganhado na semana anterior, no seu aniversário, tinha pedido por meses para sua mamãe e papai um lindo bichinho de estimação.

Mas Cookie vivia fugindo dela, sempre que o abraçava forte, dava seus beijinhos, o tentava alimentar com o leitinho na colher, ele escapava dos seus pequenos bracinhos de cinco anos. Ela já o amava tanto que só o queria abraçar como seus ursinhos de pelúcia. Fungou baixinho sentando em sua cama, ainda com seu pijama.

Sua pequena cama branca, estava com o seu cobertor da Branca de Neve, a preferida das suas _pinsesas_ da _Dixney._ Em cada cantinho do seu quarto tinha algo que lembrava esse conto de fadas, até um vestido igual o da princesa estava pendurado no seu guarda roupa. Sua vovó Esme tinha lhe dado de aniversário e tudo o que ela queria era passar todos os dias com a roupa, mas sua mamãe não deixava.

Olhou novamente pelo quarto, procurando qualquer movimento do gato, que não apareceu. Somente nesse momento ela observou que a porta do seu quarto estava entreaberta. Suspirou baixinho pensando que ele deveria ter saído da sua cestinha no meio da noite e ido dormir no frio da casa.

Ela balançava as perninhas para fora da cama, pensando se ele já teria comido, se estava quetinho, só não queria pensar que talvez ele tenha escapado da casa. Uma batida na porta chamou sua atenção, e logo sua mamãe apareceu.

- Bom dia meu anjo - Bella entrou no quarto de sua pequena e viu seus olhos tristes.

- Bom dia mamãe - a garota rodou os pezinhos no ar e mordeu os lábios, hábito que herdou de sua mãe.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Milly? - foi apenas a Bella perguntar para a pequena Milena fazer um biquinho com os lábios e os olhos lacrimejarem.

- Cookie sumiu _outa_ vez. Eu acho que ele não_ goxta_ de mim mamãe - encolheu os ombros, sentindo aquela possível realidade pesar sobre eles.

- Oh meu amor - Bella sentou na cama e puxou a filha para o seu colo - É claro que ele gosta de você. Cookie deve ter saído para tomar seu leitinho, lembra que eu deixei no corredor junto com a água dele e sua caixinha de areia? Para não correr o risco dele sujar o seu quarto? - a pequena assentiu, fungando e limpando as pequenas lágrimas que caíram dos seus olhos - Ele deve ter dormido em algum lugar da casa.

- E se ele foi _embowa_? - os pequenos olhos estavam arregalados e tristes. - Ele pode tá la _fowa_ na chuva.

- Ele não saiu Milly, ninguém abriu nenhuma janela ou porta hoje. Porque não fazemos o seguinte, você vai acordar o seu papai enquanto eu preparo um café da manhã delicioso. Com Waffles e torradinhas com geleia.

- Com _requeixão_,_ pu favô_ mamãe! - disse um pouco mais animada.

Bella riu assentindo, o vício da filha por requeijão era enorme, ela queria colocar em tudo que pudesse comer. Deu um beijo na bochecha da filha que desceu do seu colo indo para o quarto dos pais. Da porta podia ouvir o ronco baixinho do seu papai, riu baixinho correndo até a cama. Essa era um pouco alta para ela, então teve certa dificuldade para subir nela, mas logo conseguiu se arrastando até o lado do pai.

Ele tinha os cabelos meio vermelhos, como a sua vovó Esme, o seu rosto estava coberto pela barba que sempre faziam cosquinha nela quando ele lhe dava vários beijinhos nas bochechas. Edward para Milena era seu herói, o que a ajudava a escalar árvores (para o desespero de Bella), que a ensinou a andar de bicicleta, que lhe dava cupcakes todo sábado, que fazia o melhor chocolate quente com _marshmallow _do mundo.

- Papai - a garotinha chamou sacudindo o pai com toda a sua força de criança. Esse já estava acordado, apenas esperando sua princesinha ir lhe acordar. - Papai _acowda, _me ajuda a _procuwa _o Cookie.

Oh não, o gato de novo. Edward recordou como a filha era com o pobre gatinho, Emmett a tinha chamado de Projeto de Felícia, pelo fato dela apertar o gato como se ele fosse de algodão, mas a pequena não tinha consciência disso, só queria demonstrar seu amor.

- Hum hum... estou ouvindo a voz de uma princesa - ele disse. - Estou no mundo encantado dos contos de fadas?

Milly riu pulando em cima do pai, que sugou o ar entre os dentes para não soltar uma queixa de dor.

- Sou eu papai.

- Oh minha princesinha, eu pensei que estava sendo acordado pela Branca de Neve, mas você é muito mais bonita do que ela - disse fazendo a filha sorrir e gargalhar com seu tom infantil. - Bom dia - beijou a bochecha da filha que soltou uma risadinha, mas logo fechou sua expressão e suspirou alto.

- Papai, o Cookie fugiu de novo.

- Ele deve estar pela casa princesa, aposto que ele está enrolado atrás do sofá da sala, você sabe que o encontramos lá três vezes.

- Pode ser - a pequena inclinou a cabecinha para o lado. - Mamãe está _prepawando _o café da manhã, mas eu quero chocolate quente com _maushimelu_. Pu favô papai? - ela bateu os cílios, igual Bella fazia para ele quando queria que fizesse alguma coisa. Ele suspirou sabendo que não poderia negar nada a filha.

- Tudo bem então você me espera aqui enquanto eu uso o banheiro rapidinho - disse sentando, levantando a filha junto.

Ela ficou sentada no meio da cama, apenas esperando o pai voltar, sem barba, com o cabelo... bem o cabelo estava igual, tinha lavado o rosto e escovado os dentes. A pequena ficou em pé na cama e pediu para o papai levá-la de cavalinho até a cozinha. Edward segurou suas mãos e ela colocou o queixo em cima da cabeça dele.

- Olha quem está acabando com a coluna do papai - Bella riu quando eles entraram na cozinha.

- Minha coluna está ótima - Edward resmungou tirando a filha das costas e colocando em sua cadeira para tomar o café da manhã.

- Aham - ela continuou a rir e piscou para o marido - Só eu sei como elas estão ótimas quando você vai dormir - ele bufou revirando os olhos.

- Mamãe o Cookie _apaweceu_? - a garotinha perguntou piscando seus olhinhos cheios de expectativa.

- Sim meu amor, ele está dormindo atrás do sofá.

- Viu, eu falei que ele estaria lá - Edward sorriu para a filha, bagunçando seu cabelo levemente.

- _Quewo_ ver o Cookie mamãe, _pu favô_ - pediu fazendo seu lindo biquinho.

- Agora não meu amor, nós vamos comer e depois você pode ir atrás do Cookie. Aqui está seu waffle - Bella colocou o pequeno waffle no prato da filha - agora pede pro papai colocar cobertura pra você.

- Papai vai fazer chocolate com _maushimelu_, não vai? - ela bateu novamente seus cílios, aquilo deveria ser proibido, não dava para negar.

- Claro meu amor, agora você quer cobertura de que?

- _Requeixão_! - disse feliz e o pai negou rindo.

- Não meu amor, você vai comer requeijão com torradas, com waffle é cobertura de chocolate, chantilly ou caramelo.

- _Cawamelo_ papai, _pu favô_.

Edward colocou a cobertura de caramelo em cima do Waffle e foi preparar o chocolate quente da filha. Milly e Bella eram tudo para ele, a filha chegou em um momento delicado de suas vidas, seu sogro tinha sofrido um acidente e na época estava em cadeira de rodas. Com o anúncio da gravidez de Bella, Charlie teve mais ânimo em suas fisioterapias, ele disse que queria andar com sua neta. Com o tempo o tratamento deu resultado, e hoje Charlie anda quase como antes, ainda sentia algumas dores se andasse por muito tempo e tem a ajuda de uma bengala.

Colocou os marshmallows no copo e voltou para a mesa, onde Milly já terminava de comer seu Waffle. A boca toda cheia de caramelo e o sorriso mais encantador que ele já viu. A garota era capaz de fazer seu dia melhorar apenas com esse sorriso, não importava se ele chegava cansado de uma cirurgia ou se estava estressado por algum problema no hospital, somente sua princesa mudava seu humor.

- _Obiwgada_ papai - Milly sorriu pegando a caneca e dando um pequeno gole na bebida.

- Por nada princesa - ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo dela.

- E agora o papai vai comer seus waffles com cobertura de chocolate e tomar seu café - Bella colocou o prato com o waffle na frente do seu marido, esse sorriu para ela.

- Obrigado meu amor - ela sorriu e foi terminar de fazer ovos mexidos e bacon.

- Papai coloca _requeixão_ na torrada _pu favô_?

- Você quer muito requeijão ou pouco?

- Muito muito_ requeixão _- disse acenando feliz com os braços.

Edward fez o que a filha pediu, e ela comeu (se lambuzou também) contente. Bella logo se juntou a eles, com um prato de bacon e ovos mexidos, que Edward roubava um pouco. Ela amava poder ter esse tempo com a família, os finais de semana eram sagrados, momento onde eles sempre tomavam café da manhã na cozinha, conversando, brincando. Com o trabalho de Edward, a escola de Milly e seu próprio trabalho, eles não tinham muitos café da manhã durante a semana.

Depois do café Bella foi lavar a louça, e Edward acompanhou a filha até a sala, encontrando o tal gato estirado em frente ao sofá com seus olhos azuis bem abertos.

- Cookie - a pequena correu em direção ao gato, que levantou e correu na direção oposta, indo pelo corredor. Edward sabia que isso iria dar problema, quando a filha fez um enorme bico e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. - Ele fugiu de novo, ele não _goxta_ de mim papai.

- Princesa, ele gosta sim, senta no sofá, coloca um desenho e eu vou buscar o Cookie para você está bem? - afagou os cabelos da filha que fungava e enxugava suas lágrimas.

Ele foi atrás do bendito gato, o encontrando enrolado na porta do quarto de Milly. Negou com a cabeça, o pegando no colo e acariciando seus pelos. Teria que mostrar a filha como dar carinho ao seu bichinho. Se ele soubesse que dar esse gato a ela daria tanto problema, teria desistido da ideia.

Entrou na sala com o gato no colo, sentando-se ao lado da filha. Colocou o gato no colo dela que hesitante começou a acariciar os pelos dele, que ronronou e fechou seus olhos.

- Milly os gatos, ou qualquer animal de estimação, não pode ser apertado como um ursinho de pelúcia.

- _Pu que_ papai?

- Porque eles sentem dor se você apertar demais, é bom dar um abraço, fazer carinho, mas não pode ser forte. Cookie é ainda um filhotinho, precisa de carinho, mas sem exagero. Também não precisa dar comida para ele na boca, ele sabe se alimentar sozinho. Ele gosta de você, está no seu colo recebendo carinho. Ele foge porque se assusta.

- Eu não vou mais te _maiucar_ Cookie eu _powmeto _- ela disse ainda acariciando o gato e dando um beijinho em seus pelos.

- Você quer assistir algum dvd princesa?

- Bob _Esponwa_! - disse animada. - Eu amo o Bob _Esponwa_.

- Oh você só ama o Bob Esponja? - Edward fez um bico se fingindo de magoado. - E o papai?

- _Clawo _que eu te amo papai - a pequena colocou o gato ao seu lado e se jogou no pai, envolvendo os bracinhos no seu pescoço e enchendo seu rosto com beijinhos - Você é o melhor papai do mundo todinho - ela riu quando Edward começou a fazer cosquinhas nela.

- E você é a melhor e mais bonita filha que existe, minha princesa - as gargalhadas da menina chamou a atenção de Bella que tinha terminado de arrumar a mesa.

Viu os dois rindo no sofá e sorriu para si mesma. Sua família era tudo o que ela poderia desejar, eles tinham seus problemas, mas sabiam resolver. O mais importante é que a felicidade nunca deixava esse lar, e Bella era agradecida por isso.

Edward era o marido dos sonhos, trabalhava muito, mas desde o nascimento de Milena, ele trabalhava menos do que antes, quase não fazia plantão e tentava sempre estar à noite em casa, para jantar com as duas, ler uma história para a filha até ela dormir.

Milena era o anjinho da família, já que tanto Alice quanto Emmett tinham um menino cada, Chris e Peter. Milly era a princesa de todos, seus avós a paparicavam e estragavam um pouco mimando-a, mas nada que chateasse a Bella ou que prejudicasse sua educação. Nada a deixava mais feliz do que ver como os problemas que todos passaram alguns anos atrás foi iluminado pela chegada de sua filha.

* * *

O dia passou tranquilo, por causa da chuva eles apenas foram a casa da Alice para Milly brincar com os primos, Bella pudesse ter um momento com suas duas melhores amigas. Rosalie esposa de Emmett era amiga de infância de Bella, e Alice ela conheceu quando começou a namorar Edward.

Já Edward pode ter um momento de _não-tão-adulto_ com seu irmão e cunhado, jogando videogame como dois adolescentes. Milly se dava bem com seus primos, aceitava suas brincadeiras de meninos e eles às vezes brincavam de algo que ela pedia. Cookie estava embolado em um canto junto com a gata de Alice, Tinkerbell, que tinha se afeiçoado ao gato como se fosse um filho.

No final do dia, eles voltaram para casa, mas antes compraram pizza de mussarela e calabresa, para jantar. Bella não estava muito animada para ir cozinhar, e os três sentaram no chão da sala, assistindo Branca de Neve pela milionésima vez com Milly.

Os dois não se importavam em fazer o desejo da filha e assistir a esse desenho ou qualquer outro. Eles só queriam a felicidade da filha, e se assistir Branca de Neve a deixaria contente, o fariam com prazer. Ela cantava as músicas dos sete anões, fazendo Bella e Edward segurar as risadas.

- Eu vou, eu vou, _pawa _casa _agowa_ eu vou, _pawawa_-tim-bum, _pawawa_-tim-bum, eu vou eu vou - a garotinha cantava balançando a cabeça. Edward olhou para Bella e sorriu recebendo um sorriso de volta. Nada era melhor do que isso.

Depois do final do filme, Milly já bocejava e Bella a levou para escovar os dentes e colocar seu pijama. Cookie seguiu as duas e deitou em sua cestinha ao pé da cama, e logo estava dormindo. Edward entrou no quarto, pegando um dos livros infantis da filha e já pensando no que iria ler para ela.

Quando entrou no quarto, a garota sorriu ao ver o pai esperando para ler uma história. Bella a cobriu e sentou ao seu lado na cama, enquanto Edward sentou do outro lado e começou a conta a história da cachinhos de ouro. Não demorou muito para menina adormecer e os dois darem um beijo em sua testa, saindo do quarto.

Aproveitando esse momento a sós, Edward puxou Bella para um beijo, voltando para a sala e agora escolhendo um filme para os dois assistir. Ficaram no sofá juntos e com um cobertor, apenas desfrutando do momento.

- Eu te amo - Edward sussurrou perto do seu ouvido e Bella suspirou se aconchegando nele.

- Eu também te amo - ela respondeu beijando seu queixo.

- Então, eu estava pensando, vendo hoje a Milly com seus primos, que está na hora dela ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha, você não acha? - Bella riu contra o peito do marido. Quase todos os dias ele falava sobre isso, e quase todos os dias ela dizia que ainda não era a hora. - Ela já está com cinco anos, é uma diferença de idade boa, o que você acha? - mordeu a ponta da orelha de Bella que arrepiou com esse ato.

- Hum... talvez podemos negociar isso, começando a praticar agora, planejarmos bem. Quem sabe seja mesmo a hora da Milly ter um irmão - ela rodou nos braços de Edward e colocou um beijo suave em seus lábios. - Vamos para o quarto começar isso hein?

Não demorou muito para Edward levantar Bella no colo, a fazendo soltar uma risada, tentando não ser muito alta para acordar a filha.

Dois meses depois Bella estava grávida e Milly radiante. Era seu sonho secreto, ter um irmão para poder brincar. Mas agora ela tinha Cookie e um novo irmão a caminho, nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz.

Na verdade algo poderia sim, talvez se ela ganhasse um cachorrinho...

***~FIM~***

* * *

**Todos perceberam que o nome da filha de Beward é da aniversariante não é? Uma surpresinha para ela.  
**

**E vocês que leram, por favor comentem, me digam o que acharam da Milly e o Cookie ;)  
**

**Feliz Aniversário Milly!  
**

**Beijinhos  
**

**xx  
**


End file.
